The Blood Fox
by MidnightYoshi67
Summary: What if Naruto met Kyuubi when he was 4 due to an attack by the villagers ? what if Kyuubi was a girl?What if Naruto is smart and powerful?What if Naruto is given a unique bloodline by Kyuubi? /Fem.Kyuu x Naru x Hina / SmartNaruto! / God-like!Naruto/ THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO BE WARNED ...IT WILL PROBABLY SUCK.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Please take care of him in my stead, tell him I'm sorry for making him carry this burden when he is old enough"  
the yondaime croaked out from his horse throat. "My last wish is for Naruto to be seen as a hero" with that the infamous yellow flash of Konoha's body laid lifelessly next to a newborn child. Hiruzen Sarutobi the third man to hold the title God of Shinobi let a lone tear fall down his face and was determined to carry out his late successor's last wish.

(4 years later)

Calling Sarutobi mad was an understatement, he was downright furious. After a hard day of battling monsters called 'paperwork', he took out his crystal ball to check out his favorite blond orphan only to find out the said orphan being tortured and stabbed alive with kunais, knives, pitchfork …etc. The blond's hair isn't blond anymore it was dyed crimson red with his blood so was his body which was badly malnourished.

Sarutobi quickly ordered some ANBU to help Naruto before it is too late. Sarutobi was a bit scared when he saw Naruto's body laying on the ground lifelessly like his successor surrounded by the culprits of the attack. They were shouting something among the lines.

"Die you demon brat" "Serves you right demon" "You killed my brother, now you will feel his pain"

Sarutobi silently prayed for Naruto's safety on his way to the hospital to meet the said person while thinking back to the time when he was 3.

_(Flashback, 1 year ago)_

_Sarutobi went to the orphanage to meet Naruto one day to find out that he was kicked out a week ago. "ANBU escort these caretakers to meet up with Ibiki" He barked out while trying to keep himself from lashing at them and quickly set out to search for Naruto. He finally found Naruto in a trashcan doing no 3-year-old should have been forced to do, digging for food. Sarutobi cringed at the sight of a really dirty and badly malnourished 3-year-old Naruto. He lifted up Naruto and said "Let's go I'll buy you your own home but before that we need to eat and patch you up first" Naruto complied and from then onwards, he lived in his own apartment._

_(Flashback End)_

Sarutobi sighted and watched Naruto's body lifting up and down as he breathes. "I am sorry Minato, I have failed you ... Please whatever god out there help him survive this" he muttered as he watch the doctors trying to heal Naruto.

**(Inside Naruto's mind)**

"where am I?" Naruto asked no one.

"I died? ... No, I can't die yet I haven't paid Jiji back for helping me" Naruto started to wonder around aimlessly. In the end, he reached gigantic bars surrounding as far as he could see. He stared at it with awe. Out of nowhere, two gigantic red eyes appeared and stared at Naruto. Naruto stared back and could tell it was a huge fox from its way too obvious size .

**"What do you want kit?" **the fox demanded with its booming voice. It took 5 seconds for the fox's mind to register that the blond had disappeared. It looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly It felt ... someone pulling ... its tails? It turned around to see Naruto playing with its tail. **"Stop that"** it said while blushing a bit. Naruto still continued playing with the fluffy tails ignoring the fox. The fox sweat dropped and changed into human form to speak with Naruto better and to grab his attention. Naruto stared at the beautiful woman for a minute before naming her the most beautiful person he had ever seen.**"Good now you are finally looking at me , my name is Kyuubi and the first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry ... now before you ask questions, let me explain first"**

**"I am the reason you are hated by everyone, why they beat you up and why they kicked you out of you last home"** right now Naruto can see some tears building up in her beautiful red eyes.

"Why would they hate you….you are too beautiful to be hated" with that Naruto smiled his famous fox like grin. Kyuubi blushed**_"He's going to be a looker when he is older and he is such a sweet talker too" _**Kyuubi face became even redder at that thought.

**"You don't understand….4 years ago there was a huge disaster that had befallen on Konoha"**

"You mean the one where the 9 tailed fox attacked and was killed by Yondaime? ... Its really sad that he died too, he was my idol"

**"Yes and no ...I am talking about this disaster but what they told you were lies" **

"Impossible! …. Jiji won't lie to me ... right?"

**"Let me explain first then you will understand why he lied , I am the 9 tailed fox which was so called 'slayed' by the Yondaime when he actually sealed me in a new born child on 10 October ….. and that newborn child was you" **then it all matched up for Naruto, although he is quite young he is very smart. There is one thing he need to ask … to ensure what he is thinking isn't wrong.

"Where are we? Am I the only one who can see you?"

** "You are in your mind since you almost died and I always had been here ….. Yes."**

"Oh yeah …. Am I going to die!? ... No, I'm too young to die"

**"Calm down, you aren't going to die since I'm healing you the best I can ...Do you get it now? Why your Jiji lied to you and the younger generation"**

"Yeah… he wanted me to have friends and they won't see me as you like their parents" he smiled sadly as he said that. "Why did you attack Konoha anyways?" Kyuubi was shocked. She expected Naruto get mad at her like other humans but he didn't and he actually allowed her to explain? She smiled sadly at Naruto.

**"Kushina-chan was giving birth to you that day when…"** "You know my parents? Tell me! Tell me! "

**"CALM DOWN! Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina and your father was Namikaze Minato"** Naruto was shocked. He was the fourth's son. Kyuubi sighted.

**"As I was saying Kushina-chan was giving birth to you when _he_ attacked Kushina-chan and released me from Kushina's seal ...Then he hypnotized me with that cursed red eyes and used me to attack Konoha...Your father sealed me into you not long later and well you know the** **rest" **

"Who is _he_? cursed red eyes? Sharingan?"

**"His name is Uchiha Madara and yes it is sharingan" **Kyuubi was amazed how Naruto is so knowledgeable and is able to adsorb all of this like a sponge. Naruto sat down next to the Kyuubi's fluffy tails and made a thinking pose. Kyuubi found him really cute like that and it used all her will power to stop herself from hugging Naruto like a teddy bear. she needed to look professional. Naruto suddenly lift up his head and said "I will become the strongest shinobi ever and then I will beat that Madara guy for you and my parents" then he proceed to jump around and boast how he will defeat Madara. Kyuubi chuckled at his antics.

**"I will help you then, I will be your teacher "**

"Kyuu- chan is going to be my teacher? Yay! Kyuu-chan is going to be the best teacher ever"

**"Kyuu-chan?"**kyuubi asked while blushing.

"Yup Kyuu-chan ... I can call you that right?" Naruto asked while activating the strongest jutsu known to children 'Puppy eyes no jutsu'. Kyuubi couldn't stand it anymore and proceed to hug Naruto to death while squealing like a little girl.

**"You can call me anything you like kit *squeals* You are sooo cute! ...Oh and since I am now officially your teacher I am going to gift you a very special gift" **

**"Your own bloodline and it will be unique since it is just for you ... Hmmm...How about the ability to control blood? its unique" **

"Sure"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Still inside Naruto's mind)****  
**  
"Kyuu-chan, this is my mind right? Why is it a sewer … can I change it?"

"**This is your mind, it is a sewer due to your childhood….. yes you can change it, just close your eyes and concentrate."**Naruto quickly shut his eyes and concentrate. A few moments later the place change for a dirty old sewer into a place filled with green grass, a lake with fishes inside, fluffy clouds floating in the light blue sky, different type of flowers with different colors can be seen near the lake, wind blowing softly and a full bloom sakura tree in the middle. The bars disappeared and it turned into a bracelet which was on Kyuubi's wrist. Kyuubi changed her clothes from the normal ones she was wearing into a beautiful red yukata with light pink sakura petals which matches to the tree.

"Good taste Kyuu-chan"

**"Thanks"**

"So, what does my new bloodline do?" Naruto asked with a shred of curiosity. Kyuubi eyed him for a while and thought, **_"why not it is his bloodline anyways might as well explain it to him. I was going to make him find out himself but since he asked"_**

**"Kit I'm going to explain to** **you about your bloodline only once since I don't like to repeat myself"** Kyuubi proceed to sit next to Naruto under the sakura tree and makes herself comfortable since it would most likely take a long time explaining the new bloodline.

**"Well I'm thinking about making it with three first one can be unlocked after feeling a very strong emotion. It enhances your physical ability and replenishes your chakra if you had lost any. It stores your excess chakra and allows you to replenish your chakra when your chakra capacity is low or dangerously low with the excess chakra that was kept."**Kyuubi said with a hint of pride in her creation when she saw Naruto staring at her like she was a goddess. Naruto's jaw almost touched the ground when he heard how amazing his bloodline was and couldn't wait to unlock it.

"What is the second level? I bet it's going to be really cool!" Naruto's eyes shone with excitement as he said that. Kyuubi chuckled and played with Naruto's spiky hair before continuing her explanation on Naruto's new bloodline.

"**The second level of your bloodline is a dojutsu, it turns your eyes red like sharingan but it is shining red and without the tomoe. Like a Hyuuga you are able to look through solid objects , ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra and not only that you can see the circulatory system in a human body and you can control the blood in your enemy's circulatory system just by concentrating on their blood with your eyes. With it you can reduce the blood flow in the primary visual cortex of the brain, which acts as the principle site in the brain for interpreting visual scenes and cause the victim to hallucinate. Do you understand so far?"**

"Kinda..." was all Naruto could say after listening to Kyuubi's complex explanation. Kyuubi sighted since she kind of forgotten Naruto was only 4 since he was too smart to be one.

**" Ahhh...****I almost forgot. You need to unlock the first level only then you can unlock the second one. Then the third if the second was a success. To unlock the second one you need to see, feel, touch, sense and appreciate blood"**

"Okay, then the third level?"

"**The third level lets you control blood. As long as it is blood you can control it. You can make shapes , weapons, clones, anything … even jewelry. You can change the blood back to normal blood and absorb it back to your body or make it permanently be the thing you want it to be. You can even take the blood of those with kekkei genkai and make it into accessory or anything that can be worn. It must stay in contact with your skin though, only then you can use their kekkai genkai. If you were badly injured or suffering blood loss from using too much of your own blood , which is highly impossible since you have me in you to heal you, all you need to do is absorb blood from your surroundings or enemy… by touching them, no need to cut them up or anything and presto you are healed. To unlock it you have to experience your first kill."**

"Cool ! But won't Madara just copy my jutsus or taijutsu?"

"**The Uchiha bastard can't copy any of your techniques even normal ones. I made changes in your body in a way that allows you to do any jutsus without hand seals ... as for taijutsu he can't copy it too once you unlock your bloodline, The first****level of your bloodline****can boost your physical ability to be faster, stronger and he can't use or copy it unless he has your bloodline. The second level of your bloodline can be used to develop something like the Hyuuga's gentle fist for taijutsu if you want and since sharingan cannot copy kekkei genkai you are safe."**

"Umm... Kyuu-chan?"

"**Yeah?"**

"Can my bloodline evolve or get stronger?..."

"**Hmm….. there is something like that. There are 4 stages in each level. Stage 0 is the most basic stage of a level. It is of definitely nothing compared to 1, 2 and 3 as there is no need to train to get to stage 0. It is the stage you will get just by unlocking a level. Stage 1 is weaker compared to 2. Stage 2 is at the center compared to 1 and 3. Stage 3 is the strongest. All stages can be gained from training. The higher the number, the harder the training. Even stage 1's training is really hard"**

"**Think of it like this stage 0 is 100%, stage 1 is 200%, Stage 2 is 350%, Stage 3 is 550%. Stage 0 is your bloodline's full power for that level. You will start here after really intense training it will get to stage 1. Stage 1 is like stage 0 only with a 100% power boost , stage 2 … 250% and stage 3 … 450%."**

"I get it stage 1, 2 and 3 are power boosts for my bloodline right?" Kyuubi's eyes shone with pride when Naruto said that. She pretends to rub away a non-existent tear from her eyes when she said, **"My Naruto has grown up"**

"Kyuu-chan! Don't tease me ….." Naruto said while pouting. Kyuubi couldn't resist and hugged Naruto.

"**Naruto-kun if you keep being this cute, I might even consider making you my mate"**Kyuubi said with a tint of red on her cheeks. Naruto blushed in Kyuubi's arms with her breasts behind his head since Kyuubi is still hugging him.**_"I will definitely make him my mate when he is older…"_**Kyuubi thought while blushing due to her imagination on how an older Naruto will looks like. Kyuubi snapped out of her thoughts when she felt that Naruto is going to wake up.

**"Naruto-kun it is almost time for you to wake up, don't worry you can come here anytime you like….. Just meditate or concentrate on this place before you sleep . I can talk to you anytime I want anyways….. You can too but don't speak out loud people might think you are crazy… Just speak with your thoughts….. Would you mind if I allow myself to see through your eyes? It gets really boring here. Your bloodline will take a day to complete only then you can start unlocking the first level. Bye!"**

"I don't mind…. Bye !" Naruto can feel himself disappearing as he waved then he disappeared.

(In the hospital room)

Naruto opened his eyes only to close it again due to the blinding light. He slowly opened it again and examined the room he was in. He could tell he was in a hospital. He then remembered about the attack and Kyuubi. It wasn't a dream Kyuu-chan was real, the fourth was his father and he got a super cool bloodline! _"Kyuu-chan?... You there?... If I meet Jiji should I tell him everything or not?... should I act stupid then everyone would underestimate me…. Then maybe they will stop trying to kill me?"_

"**Yeah. Let's not, wait until you are strong enough to protect yourself first then tell him. let's try then, It might work. Someone is coming!"** True enough the door opened and Sarutobi walked in. He was a bit shocked to see Naruto awake so quick but other than that he was glad and relieved that Naruto was fine.

"Jiji ?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry" Naruto whined. As if on que his stomach rumbled. Sarutobi sweat dropped and called the nurse passing by outside to bring some food. A few moments later, a nurse came in with some food. She left the food in front of the hokage and left. Naruto stared at Sarutobi then the food then Sarutobi again. His stomach growled and his mouth watered so he activated 'puppy eyes no jutsu'. Sarutobi gave the food to Naruto and sighted before saying, "I called it for you in the first place you don't need to beg for it"

"Really?" was all Naruto could say before he stuffed himself with the food in front of him._"hmmm….maybe his allowance isn't enough, that's why he was malnourished. He can't work so he can't earn enough money to spend…. Maybe the electric bills , water bills , rent …etc. were too much, and he doesn't have enough to buy food…..Okay it is settled I will increase his allowance and see if his condition will get better… if it does then it is only financial problem not….. others…"_Sarutobi thought as he muttered softly 'That it must be it' to himself.

"Naruto-kun came to my office later to collect your allowance for this month. You should be discharged today since your wounds already healed. I'm sorry, I couldn't save you before that happened but please don't hate or blame them for it … they are just stuck in the past….." Sarutobi said as he gave a sad smile to Naruto. Naruto nodded as he gave a Blank look 'that told Sarutobi that he didn't understand most of what he said' to him. Sarutobi chuckled and walked back to his office.

After Sarutobi left the room, Naruto slumped back and stared at the ceiling for a bit before asking, _"Kyuu-chan…..I feel a bit bad_ _for lying to Jiji … but he did lie to me that he didn't know my parents when I ask him and that the reason everyone hates me was you …."_

**"Don't feel bad Naruto-kun you are not lying, you are putting up a mask to hide your true self for the sake of surviving in this village that is full of idiots. You know the reasons he lied, you might accidentally blabber about who your father was and that you might misunderstood and think you were a demon and isolate yourself. He doesn't know you were smart and would understand. You never even let him know that you understood all the things he told you when you were 3. Anyways nice acting skills back there"**

"_I know the reasons but I just feel a little betrayed since he was the one I trusted most back then….. I don't want to tell him I understood everthing he said was because… I want to be treated as a normal kid and I want to know how it feels to be treated as one…"_

"**I am sorry Naruto-kun. 'He was the one I trusted most back then?'…. Who is the one you trust most now?"**

"_You of course, Kyuu-chan if not you then who else? Anyways, a mask? How about a hyperactive, loud, annoying and talentless blond brat?"_ Kyuubi blushed when Naruto said the one that he trusted most was her.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun for trusting me…. not a bad idea for a mask but can we add pranks too? I am a fox and we, foxes, love pranks!"**

"_That's a great idea … we can get back at those villagers with pranks….. maybe harmless ones since we will probably be killed by the council for harmful ones"_Kyuubi agreed and Naruto left the hospital to get to the hokage's office to collect his long awaited allowance. Once Naruto got there, he got blocked by the secretary, she threaten him to leave or she will call the ANBU to kick him out, Sarutobi found out and fired the ex-secretary….then Naruto finally got his allowance which was twice the usual amount for some unknown reason. After that, Naruto went back to his cozy apartment then he concentrated on getting to his mindscape before sleeping.

**(Inside Naruto's mind)**

Naruto successfully arrived at his mindscape. He found Kyuubi sitting under the sakura tree waiting for him to arrive. "Hello Kyuu-chan! … so, what are we going to do?" Kyuubi grins and ordered Naruto to sit next to her. Naruto nods and sat beside her while wondering why she was grinning.

**"Before we start you need to learn a very useful jutsu that will help you, Shadow clone jutsu. These clones are real copies not illusions but it needs a lot of chakra and luckily for you I am sealed in you. So, you have an unlimited amount of chakra. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed, it is useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if you created one shadow clone and trained together with this clone for one hour, then dispelled the clone, you will****gain two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and yours together. Training that could take weeks or months can be completed in a few hours thanks to this jutsu. Although the technique can be extremely beneficial, attempting to use multiple clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful to the user, as not only is all the experience collected by the user, but so is all the mental stress from training each clone."**It took Naruto 10 minutes to learn the hand signs and 50 minutes to learn the jutsu. Naruto can successfully create 100 clones at a time so far.

**"Naruto-kun, you are going to train here every night and we will increase the amount of clones and training every time you come."** Kyuubi had a really eerie grin on her face. Naruto's face paled when he saw the grin Kyuubi had on her face.

"When are we going to start?" Naruto asked completely oblivious to what Kyuubi had planed.

**"Now!"**Kyuubi then ordered Naruto to make 100 clones to work on chakra training while he will do 1000 push ups, 900 sit ups and 500 laps around the mindscape in 4 hours. Naruto obeyed obediently as he didn't want to anger and disappoint the person he trust most. Shockingly Naruto managed to complete it all in 5 hours. Naruto was sweaty and exhausted by the time he was done. Kyuubi let him rest for 10 minutes and then trained him in the basics of taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu.


End file.
